Naruto Band
by riptocs
Summary: Team Seven forms a band to earn some extra funds, but how will this change team dynamics?  I don't own any songs.


"Teme! Come on! You have to admit it's a good idea!" Naruto pouted and crossed his arms.

"Don't call Sasuke-kun that! I'm sure he has a better idea…right?" Sakura gazed at the Uchiha heartthrob like the fangirl she was and made a grab for his hand.

"Hn. Unlike the two of you, I am in no need of extra spending money so all of this is rather pointless to me." Sasuke dodged Sakura and glared at her. "Leave me alone."

"But you're so dang popular, loads of people will come! Come on, I'll do anything!"

Sasuke's eyebrows twitched in amusement and he allowed a smirk to grace his face. "Anything?"

"Yes! Anything! Don't tell me you're deaf! We'll never be good if you can't hear anything!"

"Idiot. Fine, I'll do it. But I expect you to keep your end of the bargain."

"Yatta! Let's go get ready, then!"

_I can't imagine how hot Sasuke-kun will look…I will get him eventually! Chya!_

…

"Get your tickets for five ryo! You don't know what you're missing if you're not listening!" Ino wondered once again how billboard-brow had suckered her into selling tickets for her. Oh yeah…she said it would get her on Sasuke-kun's good graces!

"Band Team Seven performing within the hour! Buy your tickets and see the most dazzling show in Konoha!"

"Well, now, what's this?"

"GAH!" Ino fell over, slips of paper saying "Admit One" scattered on the floor around her.

She looked back up to see a familiar masked man looking at her amusedly while reading from an orange book.

"Oh, Kakashi-sensei…Sasuke-kun and his teammates formed a band and are performing soon! Please, please buy a ticket! I haven't been able to sell any today!"

Kakashi chuckled and pat Ino's head. "Well, anything to help my very amusing team. I'll get Asuma and Kurenai as well…see if we can get a bit of a crowd."

"Oh you will? Thank you so much!"

Kakashi turned his eye into the upside down 'u' of a smile and grinned. "Ja ne." And with that, he poofed away.

…

Naruto gazed at the (sort of) crowd from backstage and scowled. "Only seven people showed…Kakashi-sensei, Asuma-sensei, Kurenai-sensei, Gai-sensei, Bushy Brows, Hinata-chan, and Kiba."

Sakura shrugged. "What can you expect? It's only our first performance. Just remember what to do and we'll get more people next time."

"Just don't screw this up, dobe." Sasuke glared, fine tuning his bass. "And remember your promise. You have to go on a date with me."

"That's fine, teme, just…wait…A DATE?" Naruto looked at Sasuke with wide eyes and the Uchiha just grunted.

"Those are the terms of our agreement. If not, I can leave right now."

"No…fine, you bastard…can't get another decent bassist anyway…"

All this time, Sakura was crying inside. _Sasuke is…gay?_

Unaware of the entire conversation, Ino came backstage with a smile on her face. "It's show time. Shika-kun is taking care of the lighting just like I said he would. He only requests we not make this too troublesome…why do you look like you've seen a ghost, Sakura?"

Sakura shook herself out of it. For now, she had a job to do. She could freak out about Sasuke's sexuality later. "Ehe…just nervous…"

"Well, just suck it in and do your best. Let's not make this a total bust…right Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke glanced at her. "Hn."

Now coming out of his own state of shock, Naruto suddenly lit up. "Yatta! Let's do this, 'ttebayo!"

…

When the trio entered the stage, there was some clapping. Mostly coming from Gai and Lee, whom were also bellowing their own strange lieu of comments about youth accompanied with their trademark sunset-on-the-beach genjutsu.

Naruto felt his stomach start to churn, but it wasn't because he was too nervous or hungry.

'_Kit, because this is one of the most awesome ideas you have ever had, I'm going to help you out. Don't ask now because you're too troublesome to talk to right now. Just be happy and let me enjoy the music…and don't suck."_

After getting over the shock that the Kyuubi liked music (not that the Kyuubi could talk to him at will because that was nothing new), Naruto took his place on the stage with his electric guitar. Like many of his favorite things, it was orange. Sasuke's bass was blue with black trim and Sakura was playing the drums.

While waiting for Sasuke to start first, Naruto suddenly felt chakra running through his veins…and it wasn't his. The chakra altered his face, making the whisker marks on his cheeks more pronounced and his canines longer. As the red chakra made itself visible in bursts around him and the spotlight hit his body, Naruto took up his part and began to sing, his voice deeper than what he was use to.

He turned to Kiba. "Sing it up. Boy, you've got to see what tomorrow brings."

He turned to Hinata. "Sing it up. Girl, you've got to bring what tomorrow needs."

He winked and the poor girl blushed and almost fainted.

He turned his head back forward over the crowd and scowled as he sung. "For every time they want to count you out, you'll lose your voice every single time you open up your mouth."

The spotlight turned on Sasuke as he strummed and as he opened up his eyes you could see the Sharingan blazing in them. "Sing it for the boys, sing it for the girls. Every time that you lose it, sing it for the world. Sing it from the heart, sing it 'til you're nuts, sing it out for the ones that'll hate your guts!"

Ino squealed from the stands while Asuma watched her warily in case she decided to try and attack the Uchiha.

"Sing it for the deaf. Sing it for the blind. Sing about everyone that you left behind." Sasuke then raised his eyes to the sky before singing a few more words. "Sing it for the world, sing it for the world."

After a few more notes, the spotlight turned back on Naruto, whose chakra was now an explosive crimson cloak of energy.

He turned to Kakashi before singing. "Sing it up. Boy they're gonna sell what tomorrow means.

He then turned to Kurenai. "Sing it up. Girl before they kill what tomorrow brings."

He turned to Asuma, his chakra now crackling with energy. "You've got to make a choice before the music drowns you out."

He then turned to Gai, who was tearfully hugging Lee. "And raise your voice every single time they try to shut your mouth."

The spotlight once again turned on Sasuke, whose Sharingan was still activated. "Sing it for the boys. Sing it for the girls. Every time that you lose it, sing it from the world."

Ino squealed again and tried to jump onto the stage only for her sensei to grab the back of her shirt.

"Sing it for your heart. Sing it 'til you're nuts. Sing it out for the ones that'll hate your guts!"

Ino was now being gagged and removed forcibly from the vicinity.

"Sing it for the deaf. Sing it for the blind. Sing about everyone that you left behind." Sasuke gave a few hard strums and smirked. "Sing it for the world. Sing it for the world."

Everyone cheered, but had to turn away lest get caught up in Gai and Lee's sunset-on-the-beach genjustsu.

…

"That could have gone worse." Sakura said, grinning as she packed up her drums. "And we earned quite a bit of money from it too!"

"Yatta! Time to go to Ichiraku's!"

"Not so fast, dobe."

"Ehhh?"

"You owe me a date."

Sakura's mind crashed.


End file.
